


Against the Ropes

by angrybirdcr



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Angst, Angst and Feels, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Blood and Injury, Boxer AU, Comfort/Angst, F/M, Implied Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:21:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27977262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angrybirdcr/pseuds/angrybirdcr
Summary: Bucky is at the top of the world, life is bright and good, his boxing career took off and he’s finally reaping the benefits of his hard work. But not everything can be perfect, can it? What happens when his personal life starts to crumble from the inside and he’s literally put against the ropes? One choice that can change it all.
Relationships: Bucky Barnes & Reader, Bucky Barnes & You, Bucky Barnes x Reader, James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader, Peggy Carter/Steve Rogers, Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Wanda Maximoff/Vision, bucky barnes x you
Kudos: 18





	Against the Ropes

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Thank You so very much for this request nonnie! It truly turned the switch on and whatnot to say about those pics I found of young sebby that perfectly matched this request!! I hope that you like it!!
> 
> **DISCLAIMER: This is for entertainment purposes only. I ONLY own the rights over my own original characters // Pics are taken from the internet for reference only and they’re not meant to be a literal interpretation of the details hereby described (included but not limited to, to reader’s appearance) // Dividers by ME!**  
> **Please DO NOT post any of my works on any other platform or site. Feel free to like, comment and/or reblog. Thank You!*
> 
> WARNINGS: Angst with a happy ending. Mentions of injury and blood, couples fight and pregnancy. Poorly written descriptions of boxing. Implied non descriptive sexual content. Brief mention of T’Challa//The Black Panther. YOUR MEDIA CONSUMPTION IS YOUR OWN RESPONSIBILITY

[ ](https://ibb.co/f9pLP71)

> _**Note 1:** _ _The brief mention of T’Challa //The Black Panther are in honor of these scenes_ **_1 (_ ** [ _X_ ](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.youtube.com%2Fwatch%3Fv%3D1br5pPlHJ5Y&t=YzU4Zjk4YjE2NjNmOTY3Njk5ODdhZjAzYjBlNWIxOTE0YjgyYWU5OCxjY2JlNGI2MDQ0NGM3ZTczNzY2MmU2YmM3NTVjZjdiNThkNWU0YTc1&ts=1607496591) **_) 2 (_ ** [ _X_ ](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.youtube.com%2Fwatch%3Fv%3DwUa1M1OKjSY&t=ODYwMWVmMDQyYjcwNGI4Njg0ZmQ5NDY1ZjRmOGYxZWFkYTAzYmI5YSw1OWQwN2Q4YmI3OGVkNGM2Y2JlYzgzMzkzMjM3NGQ5NmIxYzhjZWQ5&ts=1607496591) **_)_ **

> _**Note 2:**_ _The final match was inspired by the one of_ [**_Rocky vs Apollo_**](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.youtube.com%2Fwatch%3Fv%3DQ_qhLRUh66k&t=ZmQyZjMwOTFhMjdmNjFkMDU1OTZmZDI5MTFiNGVmYzVmMGExOGMyMiw0OWFjOGQ3OGVmYmJiZGU1ZjgzMzEzNjA5OWNlODlhMzEzYTQ3Njgy&ts=1607496591)

* * *

_You could feel the exquisite burn of his stubble against the crook of your neck, you tilted it to the side giving him more room to attack your senses as your hands freely roamed the ripped muscles of his back, each movement of his perfectly aimed to keep you writhing beneath him… an uncontrollable moaning mess that sang praises to his name. Your name being shouted to the skies as a worshipping hallelujah as indescribable ectasis engulfed you both to completion_

_As your laboured breaths slowly returned back to normal and your souls came back to earth, he laid atop you as a thin layer of sweat glistened your bodies. His heart beating against yours in a rhythmic ballad matching your own as your hands lazily raked his hair and you delighted in the after bliss of your love expressions._

**_But nothing lasts forever…_ **

“Baby, I have to tell you something…” He begun saying in that tone that you would recognize anywhere in the world, you could already feel the first signs of your anxiety rising up to the surface distastefully replacing the previous sweetness that lingered in the air “I know that you will not like it but--” 

“Don’t even finish that sentence James...” You paused, your voice breaking “ _Pleeease_ , I beg you...” You said as your eyes started to fill with tears

“Please hun… Don’t do this, you know that is my job” he softly said, doing nothing to appease the fiery beast he awoke with his broken promise

“Don’t do this??? Did you just say that?!” You angrily said, pushing him off of you and angrily standing up from the bed, picking up the discarded robe from the floor and rushedly tying it up as he followed your actions by putting on his boxers

“I’m sorry, you know that I didn’t mean it like that sweetheart” He pleaded with his hands and a softened look, he had screwed it up and he knew it

_**“YOU PROMISED IT BUCK!”**_ You yelled throwing your hands in the air “You promised that the last one would actually be _THE_ last one!! T’Challa, “The Black Panther”, almost beat you down to a pulp hadn’t it been for Steve!” You cried, these were tears of disappointment and anger

“ _Yeah_ , but he didn’t and I won…” He sighed, ruffling his hair “I didn’t mean to break my promise to you, but things just got this way. Zemo screwed things up with my contract, on purpose, he knew that I intended to retire and he would lose a lot of money with my leave. He didn’t want that” H explained

“So, what? He put a gun to your head for you to agree to more?” You were trying, you really were, but watching your husband being beaten up was not something that you enjoyed and he knew it.

“No, he didn’t but it was worse than that” He huffed, pacing in the room “He used one of the clauses in my contract against me, If I leave without this one last fight then I lose everything. A hefty fine for breach of contract that would leave us bankrupt” He said, words laced with regret and anger as his fists went white. For a moment you felt bad about the situation, yet you remember how he got himself involved in this mess in the first place. He had the chance before of leaving Zemo, when Nick Fury approached him with a great deal in hand for him

_He turned it down_

_He didn’t listen to you_

“You got yourself into this” You said with a clearly accusing tone, one that did not go unnoticed by him, as he hung his head in shame. 

_He knew it_

_You had always been right_

_So, he kept quiet_

“You didn’t listen to me back then and let him, basically a stranger, manipulate you at his whim and now you’re paying the consequences.” You gritted your teeth, looking straight in the eyes “You know, perfectly, that I wouldn’t mind in the least bit to go back where we started, yet you did not mind me. Is that why you just made love to me? To try to buy me out of sweet words into accepting this madness?” You exploded, the sudden realization of how he had agree to this knowing you would never be okay with it, it simply irked you up to boiling point

“What??” he shouted, mouth agape and knitted brows “No! Baby, _no, no. no… I would never!!_ How could you think that?” Your words stung him deeply

“The thing is, James, that you just silently admitted that you preferred to be _Bucky “The Soldier” Barnes”_ than to simply be _“James Barnes” my husband_ ” Your heart shattered as the weight of his choices crushed your soul. His guilt-ridden eyes dug his grave “You chose your world above ME” At this point, there was no going back. The dam broke as tears streamed down your face with anguished-filled sobs

“ _Honey_...” He brokenly said, attempting to pull you into his arms, but you slapped his hands away as if his touch would burn your alive

“NO!! Don’t even say that you’re sorry because you’re not!!” There was no reining back the fire inside you “For years I’ve been silently supporting you from the sidelines. Not once did I ever stop you from chasing your dreams, I cheered on you, I stood by your side, I wiped clean the blood on your body, I tended to your injuries and took all the media had to say about me without complaint. Not even when I had to work around **_YOU_** to fulfill mine. And this is how you pay me??? By kicking me to the curb like this?? **_WHY_**???” You could not stop the heartbreaking sounds that left your mouth or the whimpers that raked your body. You sank to the floor, letting it all out until it turned to sniffles.

_He saw it all_

_He couldn’t comfort you_

_He was the one that caused you this pain_

It wasn’t until the end of your outburst, that you realized everything that you had angrily spat at him. You gasped. Your eyes giving him a silent apology that he did not need, for he understood you. He knew how bad this was for you. HE had been the one fully at fault, you, his poor wife was nothing but supportive and he had just broken that trust and love out of fear for the unknown

_He would never forgive himself for it_

_But there was no going back_

You let him pull you into his embrace, rubbing comforting circles on your back as he whispered sweet nothings and endless apologies into your ears. He had cried with you as you broke down in front of him. Right then he bowed that he would make Zemo pay for this. 

_The world would know it_

_They would see him for what he really was_

**_He would pay_ **

[ ](https://ibb.co/n3q4drr)

A deathly silence filled the air as an uncomfortable tension lingered in every corner of the house. Ever since that day, you had barely spoken to each other. You were both deeply hurt after that heated discussion, a breach that a sorry wouldn’t fix. It was in James’ hands to do it, but he knew that there was no going of getting out of it unscathed. There was an important decision to take and the only possible outcome where he came out the victor came with a high price to pay, one that he was willing to pay but that heavily depended on how he played his cards.

_Something that you didn’t know yet_

You couldn’t know until he had everything ready, but might well occur until after the fight. He already knew that much. He hated to see you in so much pain, no words needed to be uttered for your dull eyes loudly spoke for you. He noticed how you weren’t eating well but instead were heavily relying on crackers and juice.

_He didn’t like it_

He wanted to be there for you, to cuddle you, to hug you, to kiss you, but he had to work, he had to train

“You’re leaving again?” You spoke from your seat

“I am. Steve is waiting for me at the Gym. The date is fastly approaching” He matter-of-factly said. You nodded

“I read about him” You said, confusion etched on James’ face “About Tony I mean” He arched his brows in acknowledgement “Are you sure that you want to do this?” You said, fearful of the outcome of this time. You read about Tony’s ruthless ways, you saw the videos of his vicious fights, he wasn’t called the ‘Iron Man’ for nothing. So, for the first time in a very long time, you feared for his life

_Specially after ‘The Black Panther’_

“I don’t _**want**_ to, but I **_have_** to. Big difference” He nonchalantly said

“How are you even gonna get through this? Didn’t Strange say that you shouldn’t strain your shoulder yet?” You frowned remembering how ‘well’ that fight went down, he barely won by a hair but not without ending with a severe damage in his shoulder muscle that he required months of therapy for.

_He cringed_

“He did but it **_must_** be done either way” He said with a regret-filled sigh. He might as well retire with a valid excuse too. It wasn’t on his plans to lose, one last rodeo before riding into the sunset

“Okay” You replied, as you took another sip of your tea. 

“Look babe, I know that you’re hating my guts right now, with all due reason, but _please_...don’t neglect yourself over me” As he said those words, you felt your heart miss a beat, this was the man you fell in love with. You swallowed a lump that was forming in your throat and nodded your head, not trusting yourself not to break down again

“I’ll be back by 6” He softly said, meeting your eyes in agreement for him to get closer to you, close enough to drop a loving feathery kiss atop of your head.

[ ](https://ibb.co/n3q4drr)

**_He regretted it all_ **

That much you knew, by his words and actions. He wasn’t really that good in expressing his feelings, having gone to war with Steve, when they were young changed them both. Talking about their emotions was among that list. Yet, he always found small ways to communicate them. He? You Bucky used the language of flowers. 

**_[Blue Hyacinths](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.pinterest.com%2Fpin%2F547539267166647759%2F&t=OTJiYjJiNzE1ZjU3ZTI2MmNlYmEzOTA0MTRkNjc4YTcwMjE4Nzk0OSxkNDZjMTA0Nzc5MGYzMjgxZGExNTI3YmVmNDUyZGE1ZjQ1ZWMwNDg5&ts=1607496591) _ **

_The flowers to ask forgiveness_

You received a bouquet of them each day, sometimes joined by white roses, other by red roses, it was always beautiful nonetheless. But even the most beautiful flowers or the most expensive gifts, they would never replace his presence in your life, something that you found yourself resenting as he nowadays spent more time at the gym than at home. Your brain comprehended the circumstances why it had to be that way, yet your heart knew no logic.

_The house without him felt empty_

You missed him so very much, but there was something that felt out of place since that night. You knew what he did for a living when you met him at the gym 5 years ago, you had accepted it. But as time went on and you saw the bright man in front of you slowly fading away as consequence of the constant overexertion that he put his body to, you could not stop the worry to take the wheel from you. The moment that he had everything that he ever wished for, _the money, the fame, the recognition as the best, all of it,_ you begged him to consider stepping aside for both of your sakes. He had opened up a very successful gym and he was a trainer himself there, offers for commercials and modeling gigs also kept on raining above him… _This was the time of his life._

_Then why was he so hesitant about starting afresh?_

You wished to know the answer, _maybe_ you did. If only he had waited longer that night before throwing that bomb on you, then _maybe_ you would have told him how now you had a reason bigger than yourselves to get away from the inherent dangers of boxing.

_But you didn’t_

But, would it change anything? The fight was still going to happen. You sighed contemplating everything that this would entail for you, for him, for your marriage, for your future…

_Just as you carried on with another day of your life_

[ ](https://ibb.co/n3q4drr)

The ring was filled with sweat and the adrenaline exuding from both men, as people gathered around them. Friend against friend. Veteran against Veteran. Both experts in the field give their best shots and jabs right to the ribs, looking to knock out the air from each other.

_A loud thud marked the end_

Viewers whistled and chit chatted it away as everyone slowly went back to their own. As the winner gave a hand to his opponent, helping him up to his feet. 

“That was a great match Rogers!” Bucky said recovering his air as Steve stood up, softly rubbing his jaw

“How not to? That was one real mean right hook there!” He exclaimed, glad to see, and feel, the evident improvement of his mate 

“ _Sorry_ ” He smiled, drinking some water from his bottle

“Don’t be… If this is how you plan on taking down Stark..” He said, wiping the sweat from his forehead with a towel. He did not miss his friend’s obvious frown at the mention of the name “How’s she taking it?” Steve asked 

“ _SHE_ is hating me for it and I don’t blame her” He huffed “I broke my promise to her and now I’m paying a hefty price for it” He said, getting off the ring 

“Haven’t you told her about Fury and Natasha?” He shook his head “Why? Why would you willingly keep her upset with you when you have in your hands the solution to your dilemma in your hands?!” He arched his eyebrows, as he unwrapped the cloth rags from his hands, not understanding his friend’s reasoning

[ ](https://imgbb.com/)

“ _Because she’s hurting…_ Me knowing the upcoming results does not change the fact that I hid it from her, that I’m still doing this” He painfully said, he might have miraculously somewhat resolved his problem but he still had a heart to mend and that wouldn’t be that easy

“ _Okay_ … well, good luck with that then Buck” He said walking towards the showers with a heavy heart over Bucky’s current situation. 

[ ](https://ibb.co/n3q4drr)

_**On the opposite side of the city** _

“You really think that this is the best idea?” Pepper asked

“I mean, business wise? It’s the best, _WIN-WIN_ Situation if you ask me. He gets what he wants and I get what I want. To the world it might not look like it at the end, but only we know what’s in it for us” Tony said with a shrug as he drank his water, now enjoying watching his trainer Natasha sparring with his bud Hogan

“I never thought that you would agree to something like this”

“I didn’t at first, until Nick came to me and put the cards on the table. This guy Zemo, you know how I ever felt good about him and kicked his ass to the curb?!” She nodded in acknowledgement 

_“I remember”_

“I was right about him. And the things our lawyers found about the guy? I’m still surprised it took him to long to screw it up”

“How do you know that it’s going to work?”

“Are you doubting me now Pep?” He smirked “He messed with the wrong guy--for once that guy is not me. Barnes. He’s smart, well, maybe not that much given how he allowed himself to fall into this mess but generally speaking? He knows how to call the shots when put into the spot. And don’t forget that he’s married too”

“How does that change anything?” She frowned

“For guys like us? _Everything_. We grew up with nothing, we built ourselves from the ground, people doubted we would ever make it big, but we did. We don’t have much but our pride, our fists and our families. Touch us? Fine, we knock you down. Touch the fam? You’re done.”

“Okay. _Tough guys_ , got it” She said rolling her eyes at him

“With the right connections.” He added “Anyways, it’s been handled so he won’t get anymore victims any time soon, you’ll see” 

_“OH MY GOD!!_ ” Pepper yelled watching Natasha effortlessly knock down Hogan as he simply flinched at the poor man on the floor, _one of the many reasons behind he had chosen her as his trainer_

[ ](https://imgbb.com/)

[ ](https://ibb.co/n3q4drr)

The sun felt nice against your skin, it had been awhile since you had relished in the banal pleasures that you had access to, including the outdoors pool. So, here you were. Joined by your two best friends, Margaret and Wanda.

“So, does he know yet?” Maggie asked, breaking the ice with the elephant in the room

“No, _he doesn’t…_ ” You dejectedly said, noticing her shaking her head

“At this rate he’s gonna find out at the time that he has to drive you to the hospital” he sarcastically snorted, making you laugh, one of the many reasons why you liked her--She came without a filter and he was Steve’s wife, henceforth unable to shake her off even if you wanted to, you inwardly laughed at the thought

“I have a question though” Wanda chimed in, after sipping her mojito “How on earth hasn’t he noticed it yet??” She said, throwing you a look

“Well, for one? He has never really been the one to pay attention to the details and secondly, it's been a few weeks since we last… you know. After the fight we didn’t do it anymore--” You shrugged

“ _Really_?!” She exclaimed as if you had said something unheard of

“Yes, Wanda. Just because my husband is one hunk of a man doesn’t mean that I’m always jumping his bones-- I mean don't get me wrong, is not that I don’t want to or anything like that but...”

“ _Marriage_ ” Maggie filled in, knowing the answer

“ _Exactly_ ”

“ _Wait_ … what does one thing have something to do with the other?!” Maggie and you both chuckled at that, she was too innocent some times

“You’ll get it after your wedding”

“ _Hah_! I highly doubt it… Vis is too slow to catch up on the meaning that I want a ring on my finger” She blurted, as you giggled at her indignation on the matter

“ _Oh_ , common don’t feel bad Wan, I’m sure that he’ll propose soon. _Be patient_ ” Maggie said, trying her best to keep nonchalant about it, despite knowing that he did have something in the works

“If you really want to know a better reason, besides me wanting to pull out his hair until he’s bald… Right now, we’re just not in the right place. We lack the emotional connection in order to make the experience an outworldly one… Our minds are just not into it. And we’re not really the type to meaninglessly scratch an itch” You cleared out, making the girls cringe at your raw honesty, but with understanding expressions on

You spent the rest of the day like that, trying to put your issues aside. Until it was time to go back to reality, they left after a very enjoyable afternoon together. You definitely felt more relaxed and rested, and for once you had managed to have something else other than crackers and ginger ale. However, something that Maggie told you stuck to you.

> _‘Although we live in their world, some things we’ll never understand, only they can amongst themselves. They might step down the ring, but they never really let go. But, they do change. Steve did, for good and we and the kids are forever grateful for it. Don’t let him slip away over this, it will all be worth it at the end’_

Her words meant a lot to you, she had after all gone through the same emotional turmoil as you, she came out just fine and now she and Steve shared 3 beautiful kids together that were their entire world. You couldn’t wait to experience the same reverie, but for that one big elephant had to be addressed first. As if sensing your silent inner battle, the front doors opened to reveal one crestfallen Bucky.

_‘Okay, here goes nothing’_

“ _Hi_ ” You greeted him, he warmly smiled at you, walking over to the couch where you were “How was your day?” You asked him, he was not surprised at it because even if you were mad at him, you never stopped caring, one of the many reasons why he had fallen in love with you

“It was well, considering that I knocked out Steve to the ground!” He slightly chuckled at the memory of his poor bud’s busted lip

“Mags is not gonna be happy about that”

“I’m ready for her to pop in any moment now!” You chuckled

“Well, she won’t, given the fact that she and Wanda spent the day here with me today, they just left not that long ago...” You paused, anxiously fidgeting your fingers

“Is everything okay?” He worriedly asked, taking in your clearly nervous tics

“We need to talk” You said, watching stiffen and awkwardly rub the nape of his neck and clearing his throat, before taking a seat next to you right where you patted for him

“ _Okay_...You can talk now” He raspy said, not meeting your eyes. Right then you knew that he was expecting the worst, but you never intended to utter that 4 words phrase with the big D on it. 

“Before I do, I need to know something” He nodded “Will this really be **_THE_** last one??” Your eyes watered as you bit your lip to stop it from quivering. He took your hand in his, small soothing caresses on it

“It will” he firmly said without hesitation “Hadn’t Zemo played me, it wouldn’t even take place. I know that I hurt you, terribly and unforgivably, but I can say with absolute certainty that, no matter what happens at the ring that day, there won’t ever be another match for me” You could see it in his eyes, the gleaming sincerity, and you could hear it in his voice, the unwavering truth was being said

“What do you plan to do afterwards? If you win that is, cause I can imagine nothing good will come if you lose?!” You questioned him, not knowing the dealings behind this one match. He would usually warn you about what to expect, but not this time around since the turn of events

“However it ends it won’t matter” Once again, that security in his voice, there was something else behind this, you could tell but didn’t want to push for it “I am done, so is Zemo” Your ears perked up at this, he saw the frown that etched on your face

“ _What I mean is…_ This match is set in stone. The result won’t change my resolve neither will it affect our future in any way”

Your mouth went agape fully understanding the underlying meaning behind his words. You didn’t know the details but you didn’t want to know them either. 

“How do I know that--” 

_“That I’m not lying?”_ He cut you off, you down turned your head before giving him an apologetic look

_“That 's not...”_

_“It was, sweet cheeks...”_ He softly smiled, tightening his hold in your hands “I can’t win your trust back overnight, I know that much. I’ll probably spend the rest of my life trying to make up for it… My words are empty now, I stupidly made sure of that--I’ll never forgive myself, _my love_ ” He heartbrokenly said, tears pooling in his eyes

“I am sorry, _James_ … I was too harsh with you and I know that my words were daggers to your chest but I can’t explain how it felt to know you took such an important decision without consulting me first.” ‘Like all the other times’ you wanted to say, but need no. He understood the unspoken words in between your lines.

He had always come to you before a match, he took in consideration your emotion and opinions in the matter but he did not this time around. He had let fear to get the best out of him before taking a rational decision and in doing that he risked it all

“If anyone here needs to get down to his knees and beg for mercy, that is me, not you” He said, wiping the stray tears on your cheeks with his thumb “I am really sorry for breaking your heart, doll. I love you” You nodded, finally feeling his familiar warmth seeping back into you, that comfortable sparks that always ignited in between you both, cursing through your veins 

“Good, _because_ \--” You let a pregnant pause take place as you took untangled his hand from yours and ever slowly moved it tight against your lower belly “-- _the baby and I are gonna need you_ ” You confessed your little growing secret, letting his hand feel the bulging firmness against his palm

You chuckled while letting the tears fall, now of happiness, at watching your husband at loss of words, his eyes going back and forth from yours to his hand pressed on your baby bump. He sweetly rubbed it, indulging in the new emotion it evoked inside his heart, matching tears of his own

_“You’re-- we are… I’m gonna be a father?!_ ” He babbled, unable to form a coherent thought.

_“Yes, Bucky! We’re going to have a baby!!”_ You exclaimed, cupping his face, locking your eyes with him “Do you understand now? My fear for you? ** _For us?”_** You said, in a cracked voice, the pent up emotions coming up to the surface “This was what I was going to tell you that night” You added, you saw the recognition flashed on his orbs. He recalled you telling him earlier that day that you had some news for him, yet that moment didn’t come.

“Oh, _sweetheart_...” He pushed you tightly against him, his nose hidden in the crook of your neck as he inhaled your scent before brushing his lips against yours in a tender kiss, one that transmitted everything that you weren’t able to say in words.

_The voiceless language of love_

_The tender expressions of two souls entwined_

_**THE** _ _reason,_ **_HIS_ ** _reason_

[ ](https://ibb.co/n3q4drr)

**_The time had come..._ **

##  **[](https://ibb.co/SnGhdtV)**

The bright lights only dimmed by the loud cheering of the crowd, it all came down to this, ttwo of the biggest boxing legends face against each other, Every sports channel was present, everyone taking what they considered to be their best spot, the jury shifting in their seats waiting for the last minutes before the start of the match. Bets about who would be the winner were weighing their odds, some were inclined towards the old champ, _“Iron Man”_ had defeated many of the big names in the ring, even the unbeatable known as “ _Thanos_ ”, but _“The Soldier”_ had gone head to head to very powerful household names too, the latest one had almost costed him his career, _but he won._

“Are you ready to do this?” Steve asked, giving him one last check up before he went out

“As good as one can be in my shoes” He sweated it off

“Remember, you gotta hold on” He warned him

_“I know, I know…_ I got a big motivation not to fail this” He said with a grin

“Do I want to know?!” He teased him

“Nothing of that sort _, although I do not rule out the possibility...”_ He smirked “ _Mine is due in a few months term”_ He quizzically said as he watched Steve’s face contort between one confusion into one of recognition

“ ** _Congratulations pal!_** It was about time!” He man-hugged him, strongly patting his back “So, I’m finally becoming the cool uncle, then?!” Bucky chuckled 

“Am I interrupting something?” You sweetly said, making him turn on his heels

**_“I’M GONNA BE THE BEST UNCLE EVER!”_** Steve excitedly said, giving you a warm bear hug before unhandling you “ _Congratulations_!”

“ _Thank You Stevie!”_ You replied on time to watch him retire “Looks like I came right on time?!”

“I thought that you were going to stay home” he softly said, taking you in his arms, dropping a loving kiss over you temple “I don’t want to stress you out” He said, moving a protective over your bump

“And you really think that I would have been calm at home while you were here getting beaten down?” You giggled

“ _Hey_!” He exclaimed in fake indignation, before noticing the worry etched on your face “I can’t tell you not to worry because I know that you’ll unavoidably will and the next words might not carry much or any value yet but please, trust me, I know what I’m doing here. It’ll be okay” He said cupping your face, letting his lips linger there for what it felt for ages, until Steve’s call came through breaking up the moment

“Okay, go do your thing, _Soldier_. Just make sure to come back to us” You said, voice laced with anxiety, biting your lips, a supportive Maggie coming behind you as you watched him go out imponently and with his head held higher

_The narrator opened up the match, he introduced them both with adulations as he incited the audience into a frenzy. The two men now faced each other for the title, steely glares that could pierce the toughest of men, as their strength filtered through each of their pores. You could watch his side of the crew at the other side, his wife, Pepper, looked equally anxious as you, hands interlocked in nervous fidgeting and glossy eyes reflecting concern. Your line if vision soon shifted towards Bucky as Steve whispered something into his ear, you felt Maggie on one side with her hand on your back as Wanda and Vis flanked you on the other._

_The bell announced the beginning_

_You closed your eyes unable to witness the first blow. But you soon found out that Bucky had scored the first hit, a right hook, if you recalled it right. It was then followed by a loud thud, that’s when you opened your eyes watching in horror as Tony asserted a strong jab at Bucky. You flinched but sighed in relief watching him effortlessly return back to his place, he stood high and imponent against his opponent. They circled each other like a prey wanting to devour its prey, unmovable, a small smile found its way into your lips as Bucky connected a good blow on Tony’s ribs making him sway away from him with a grimace. But a hook against Bucky’s jaw easily erased it, as both men soon found each other in an endless battle of iron wills._

_Despite the churning feeling in the pit of your stomach, you could not stop yourself from becoming enthralled by their calculated swings and precise motions. Their grunts at the landed punches almost unheard by the euphoric screams of the audience, their chants pinning them against one another, one to fall, one to rise_

_But their chorus of praises soon turned into cat-calling as their heroes carried on their duel without proof of ever stopping, as the bell marked the 6th round everyone pondered on who would concede first. The judges scored the points of each perfectly aimed hit connected to its target, even when the audience felt that nothing seemed to happen, yet both men knew the extent of their bruising._

_You felt drained of all energy as you witnessed the blood smearing his skin, you wanted nothing but to get up there to wipe him clean and to take him home, you easily identified the marks on his body of what would soon be colored purple and nasty greens but the fight must go on._

_Bucky could feel the weight of their decisions burning their shoulders, Tony’s ragged breathing the indicator that it was show time for everyone to see. This was what THEY were waiting for, so he readied himself for what was to come. Muscles tensed beneath the skin, jaw tightened and fists clenched impossibly tighter._

_Round 10_

_The first hit landed on point, a groan of pain passed his lips as he let himself be the punching bag against the ropes. Tony’s vicious attack took him by surprise, the strength was expected but the intensity of each blow was the man’s anger being wrongly redirected towards him. He had heard the names being called and he let his pride take the front seat, so Bucky braced himself for it as he tasted his blood in his mouth. A chant of unbelievable expressions heated up the space and the rising adrenaline engulfed the air._

_The 12th round saw them sat in their respective corners, each one having their stiff and sore shoulders massaged by their coaches as they each showered them in advice to take down the other, words falling into deaf ears as they both had eyes set on the prize. The dance of warriors continued as their lion-like rage roared through their gloves. The heat of the moment dragged them into a momentary haze of madness, where all it matters was to inflict the utmost pain to the other_

_But one look was all it took_

_As if fate pulled you together, his swollen eyes locked with your tear-stricken face and horror-filled eyes, one hand over your mouth and the other over your baby bump. HIS reason, he reminded himself. immediately feeling a shift in the air as he let reason preside over emotion .You cringed in your seat as you watched him stumble until he embraced an equally tired and bloodied Tony._

_The referee stepped in and the bell rung_

_The 15th round becoming the last one_

_The audience broke out into an uproar watching them finish the match into what many dared to call a rightful tie, yet that was not the result and the winner had to be declared. At that moment you felt your feet start dragging you towards him, Margaret immediately motioned for your bodyguards to help make room for you, God bless her soul._

_“After what will be no doubt called the match of the decade, a winner has been declared by the summatory of their scores. With the difference of 1 point,,, the winner is… Tony ‘Iron Man’ Stark’!!” The referee announced almost inaudibly as the audience celebrated their champions. It was then when Bucky met Zemo’s eyes, wide as saucers as it dawned on him, this was not a coincidence or an unfortunate loss, but rather he was never meant to win, it was fixed …_

##  **** *Flashback starts* ****

“So, what are you going to do?” Steve asked a pale Bucky. Zemo, the bastard, he had played him with an unforeseen clause that stopped him from leaving him. And now he had to fight again. You found out and his world was crashing down on him

“I have a loose idea but I will need to make some calls” Bucky said, taking charge of the mess he caused. Not even a few hours later he found himself seated in Nick Fury’s office, one of the best, if not THE best, boxers Manager in the country. Next to him laid the ones he never expected to be shaking his hands off

_“Mr. Barnes_. _Welcome_! Please take a seat” He said, Steve on his right “I think we all know why we are here today. no introductions needed”

“So, shall we go straight to the grain?” Natasha impatiently said

“Easy tigress, let the man talk first. Why are we here, Barnes? I know what’s in it for me, but you?” Tony eyed him suspiciously, rightfully weary of his intentions

“Look, this is not something that I’m enjoying but it must be done. I’m sure that Nick must have told you by now how Zemo screwed me over, so I need a way out and right now you’re the only one who can give me that”

_“I see…_ But, if the problem is legal, then why didn’t you just drag his ass to court?” He sassed, trying to press his buttons

“if it would have been that easy we wouldn’t be seated down here.” He knitted brows with a clenched jaw “My contract stops me from removing myself from the equation but it doesn’t state what the final result of it must be”

“So, my question remains, _Why_?? Why do you want me to beat down your ass so much?”

“Let’s make something clear, I’m not letting you whip my ass in the ring. But I will let you get the belt at the end… If I lose, he loses and if he does he gets exposed and taken away”

“Illegal betting?” Natasha chimed in, catching the underlying bomb, he nodded

“ _Look_ , we don’t want this to be obvious, so you will both have to give their best. How long you wish to drag this, it will be up to you. _The show is in your hands”_ Nick said

“You knew that it wasn’t going to be easy either way” A smirking Steve said “Now, we are just giving you the heads up of what will be announced”

“ _Great_ , fixed match! He gets out, I get the belt and all it comes with it but what do you get Nick? you have never looked like the doing things for free type of guy to me” Tony asked, glaring straight at his manager

_“And I am not…_ Barnes will be free of his contract as a BOXER, but he’ll sign up with me as a free agent. Any new talent that comes his way gets to be handled by me” He said, exposing the last card on the table

“ _Now_ , that sounds more like you!” He chuckled “So, are we doing this?” Knowing looks were thrown across the room, the ink was signed and dried by the time they reached the door

##  **** *Flashback ends* ****

_All this time, Bucky’s loss, was a win in disguise. He didn’t get the belt, but let it go with an open heart for he never intended to keep it anyways_ ** _._** He kept the eyes on the prize, his real reward, you. So, he enjoyed every second of the aftershow as the cops dragged a cuffed Zemo towards the doors, all the media gathered not missing a single minute of the now disgraced sports manager being charged with blackmail, illicit gambling _among other things found thanks to Stark._

_Your name sweetly slipped through his lips, as he called you above the crowd_

Your feet met the ring as he carefully pulled you towards him, not caring about his current state but being driven by the still present adrenaline, _oh how he would feel it later on that night!_ But his excitement was higher than anything. As Tony gave a small run out of his winning speech, soon the mics were all on Bucky, all of them wanting a whimpering statement over his loss, but _THEY_ were the ones at loss the moment his lips uttered a word

“ ** _I know how you all expect me to cry over this, but I won't. Tony fought his best to get this and he deserves it. The truth is I never wanted the belt_** ” Loud gasps covered the sudden silence that overpowered the space **_“What I meant to say by that is...”_** He briefly paused pulling you closer to him **_“--that I’m permanently retiring from boxing to dedicated myself wholly to my wife and our soon-to-be here first child”_** He beamed laying a protective hand over your stomach as his thumb lovingly caressed it, wild clicking sound echoed in every corner, everyone wanting their piece at their first page news the following day. With that and after meeting the awaiting eyes of your friends he tightly hugged you against himself, not minding his injuries, as you happily clung to him with your arms around his neck. 

The feeling of your relaxed form in his arms and the loud joyful sounds of your laugh filling his chest with happiness and his heart swell with love, ** _he finally felt free_**

_He was free from Zemo_

_He was free from the chains that tied him down_

_He was free to become a father_

_He was free to love you_

**_And you were there for him_ **

##  **A/N: Thank You for reading this crazy piece! Your support means a lot to me!**


End file.
